Episode 27 - A Million Dollar Snail! Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "A Million Dollar Snail!"(The episode begins where Mr. Krabs is walking on the sidewalk in the town of Bikini Bottom) Mr. Krabs: Ahh, what another moneying tastic day in Bikini Bottom. (Bumps into three girl fish) Top in the morning to you girls! Sadie: Hey, Mr. Krabs. Good morning! Susie: Today's gonna be a big day at the Bikini Bottom Pet Games! Evelyn: I've heard there's a challenge between Squilliam and you at the pet games that we've heard on the news. Mr. Krabs: There is?! Susie: Yes. Whoever wins the most games gets to have a trophy filled with money! Mr. Krabs: Money?!! Sadie: That's right! Evelyn: Oh by the way Krabs you need a pet to enter the pet games and we girl fish can be the cheerleaders. See ya. (She, Sadie and Susie walk off) Mr. Krabs: They're right! I've got to buy a pet at the pet store! (Goes to the pet store and got inside) So this is the pet store really looks like. I bet I can buy any pet with my money in me. (Walks to the cashier where Harold the Tranquioses fish is behind the register on the counter) Excuse me, sir but I would like to buy one pet that is perfect for me. Harold: Of course, sir. What would you like? We've got scallops, worms on cages and snails inside a pet carrying suitcase. Mr. Krabs: I would like to get a pet snail which is perfect for me. Harold: Excellent choice. (Gets a pet carrying suitcase which is a snail inside that is green) Mr. Krabs: Gee thanks, pet manager. What's inside here? Harold: I'm glad that you'd asked that question. This snail inside is a pet carrying suitcase is not as cheap as you are and he is green a color that snails never usually have and he's all yours for $1.00! Mr. Krabs: Deal! (Takes out a dollar and hands it to Harold and Harold hands the pet carrying suitcase to Mr. Krabs and puts the dollar in his cash register) Harold: Thank you for shopping! Come again! Mr. Krabs: Thanks I sure will! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs takes his pet carrying suitcase in his office. He puts the pet carrying suitcase on his desk and opens the door attached to it) My favorite pet snail of my own. Come on out, little critter don't be shy. (A green snail came out of the pet carrying suitcase and on his desk) You've remembered somebody that is not green like the other Bottom feeders. But you're made out of a million dollars. Green Snail: ............ Mr. Krabs: I think I'll call you... "Little Dollar!" Little Dollar: Meow. Mr. Krabs: Yes, Little Dollar. I'm your owner. So I've decided to train you from the Bikini Bottom Pet Games. You'll will be friends with a worm named Mr. Doodles and take orders only from me. Little Dollar: Meow. Mr. Krabs: And just remember to listen to your ol' Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar: Meow. (Just then SpongeBob and Squidward come inside Mr. Krabs' office) SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs! Whatcha doing with a snail? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Squidward! Just the two boys I wanted to see. Please come inside! (SpongeBob and Squidward just did so and have a seat near Mr. Krabs' desk) I wanted you to meet my pet snail "Little Dollar"! SpongeBob: Uhh, Little Dollar sir? Squidward: What's a Little Dollar? Mr. Krabs: Not a Little Dollar. The Little Dollar. He's my pet million dollar snail. (To Little Dollar) Come on say hello. Little Dollar: (To SpongeBob) Meow. SpongeBob: Nice to meet you! Little Dollar: (To Squidward, hisses) Squidward: Yaah! You actually care for that thing? Mr. Krabs: I love Little Dollar! Squidward: Well I don't. I wouldn't let Snellie play with that million dollar mutt. She's a purebrad. Mr. Krabs: Oh, Mr. Squidward. Little Dollar here is one of my pets back home. I want to train him for the Bikini Bottom Pet Games. SpongeBob: Hey you do!!? Mr. Krabs: Aye me boy, I'm just telling you there's a trophy filled with money inside of it and I want to win it. Little Dollar will be winning this Sunday. SpongeBob: Are you sure, Mr. Krabs? Cause I've trained Gary the last time he was in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. Squidward: And I've trained Snellie the last time I was there with him, Patrick and his rock. Mr. Krabs: Of course I'm sure. So if you'll excuse us, Little Dollar has to start training. Come on, Little Dollar! (Got up and carries Little Dollar and walks off) SpongeBob: I'm starting to worry about Mr. Krabs. Do you think no one will tease him that this snail is green, Squidward? Squidward: Sure I'm sure. I hope Mr. Krabs doesn't run into anybody. Especially for his million dollar mutt. (Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar outside. They're about to go back home to the anchor house when he bumps into Squilliam Fancyson and his guard worm) Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) Squilliam: Sounds as though you have your pet snail with you eh, Eugene Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Squ, squ, squ, Squilliam? Squilliam: That's right, Eugene! I was following your footsteps cause I over heard that you were training with you pet snail! Mr. Krabs: Well, I was going to until you'd showed up. And why did you bring that guardworm with you? Squilliam: 'Cause my pet guardworm here "MegaBuck" wanted to train for the Bikini Bottom Pet Games and win the million dollar trophy! MegaBuck: (Barks loudly and growls) Mr. Krabs: (Squeals) Little Dollar: (Hisses at the guardworm) Squilliam: Scared eh, Eugene Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Course I'm not scared, Squilliam Fancyson. Squilliam: Well see you at the pet games, Krabs! Come on, MegaBuck (Walks away with his guardworm "MegaBuck") Mr. Krabs: Could things get any worse than this? Little Dollar: Meow. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the anchor house that night where Mr. Krabs told Little Dollar about the pet games) Mr. Krabs: I know you're scared of the guardworm named MegaBuck, Little Dollar but we gotta get you all warmed up for tomorrow so we can beat Squilliam at his own game. Little Dollar: Meow. Mr. Krabs: Well, good night, Little Dollar. (Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar fell fast asleep. But just then Pat the Snail slither toward the anchor house slithered up the anchor walls opens the window and throws the paper near Little Dollar then slithers back to the clubhouse. The next morning when Little Dollar woke up he noticed there's a paper which says "Meet us at the Snail-Clubhouse at 7:00 am sighed Gary.") Little Dollar: Meow. (Slithers outside the door and goes to the Snail-Clubhouse leaving the snail slime to make a trail) Mr. Krabs: (Yawns) Good morning, Little Dollar. (Notices that Little Dollar is not here) Little Dollar? (Sees a paper on the floor) What's this? (Reads) Meet us at the Snail-Clubhouse at 7:00 am sighed Gary? Oh no! (Went outside the door and follows Little Dollar's snail trail) Little Dollar, wait up! (The scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Little Dollar sees a sign that says "Snails Only") Little Dollar: (In Stan's voice) Hey, It's the Snail-Clubhouse. That's the place someone sent me a message. I'm going in. (He goes inside the Snail-Clubhouse where all 18 snails are sitting around the table. Then he comes in) Hey hey hey all of you snails in Bikini Bottom the new snail has arrived! (All 18 Snails got up from around the table and see Little Dollar which he was green and made of a million dollars) Gary: (In a high pitched male voice) Why hello there new snail. I'm Gary and these are my snail friends. Snellie: (In a high pitched female voice) Hi, I'm Snellie! And I'm a purebrad snail. Lary: (In Mitch Mitchellson's voice) And I'm Lary the grumpy Snail. Daniel: (In Oxnard's voice) Hi. I'm Daniel. Gary, Snellie and Lary's best friends. Boss: I'm Mary's Ex- boyfriend leader of the snail gang. But you can call me Boss and these are my boys "Dan and Spike". Dan: Hello there. Spike: That's snail's green. Edward: (In Dexter a ham ham's voice) I'm Edward. Penney: (In Howdy's voice) I'm Penney. Petey: (In Maxwell's voice) I'm Petey. Muffsies: (In Sandy a ham ham's voice) Like hi. I'm Muffsies. Mary: (In Bijou's voice) Bon juor. I'm Mary. Mary the little Snail. Eugene: (In Cappy's voice) I'm Eugene! Sweet Sue: (In Betsy's voice) I'm Sweet Sue. Micheal: (In Panda a ham ham's voice) I'm Micheal. Victoria: (In Pashmina's voice) I'm Victoria and this is Pat. Pat: (In Penelope's voice) Meow! Foofie: (In Duckworth's voice) I'm Foofie and I use to be a butler snail. I live with my owner Charles. Little Dollar: Pleased to meet all of you in personating. I'm the owner of Mr. Eugene H. Krabs. Boss: Krabs? Spike: How come Krabs brought you as a pet snail? Little Dollar: 'Cause he wants me to train in a Bikini Bottom Pet Games. Dan: Ooh the Bikini Bottom Pet Games is today? Little Dollar: Yes. And I want all of you snails to come with me. Gary: That's great uh... uh... Sorry I don't know your name is. What's your name? Pat: Meow. Little Dollar: So you never heard of me huh? Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Little Dollar and I'm made of a million dollar snail. Boss: Little Dollar? Spike: That's not even a real name. Little Dollar: Sure it is. Mr. Krabs named it after me before I even say my first words "Meow". Gary: Please to meet you, Little Dollar! Snellie: You are more welcome to stay in our Snail-Clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. There are games that you can play and things you can do. Rocky: (Sighs) A snail made entirely out of green million dollars. (Snores) Little Dollar: Who's that behind you next to the table? (All 18 Snails turns around and see Rocky sleeping and talking in Snoozer's voice) Rocky: I love green. Training with the owner. (Snores) Gary: That's Rocky. He's a rock snail. Snellie and I have been training in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race and Rocky here he was adopted by Patrick Star and he sleeps all the time. Little Dollar: Ha ha ha. Lucky little fellow. Pat: Meow. (Suddenly, someone's knocking on the door inside the Snail-Clubhouse) SpongeBob: Gary!! Are you in here?! Mr. Krabs: Come out, Little Dollar it's time to start your training. Gary: Sounds like SpongeBob and he's with Mr. Krabs. Snellie: We can't let them know your in our Snail-Clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. Please just say Meow just like us snails. Then no one will know we're talking. Little Dollar: No that won't be easy in fact I'm letting them inside our clubhouse now. Boss: Okay. But pretend we're talking snails. (Little Dollar opens the door and let SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs inside the clubhouse) SpongeBob: Wow so this is what the Snail-Clubhouse really looks like. Mr. Krabs: Excuse me bottom feeders have you seen Little Dollar around? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Daniel: Meow. (Points to Little Dollar behind the door) Mr. Krabs: There you are, Little Dollar you have some serious training to do at the pet games. Little Dollar: Thanks Mr. Krabs but I've got better issues to hang out with all 18 snails. Mr. Krabs: (Eyes widen) Great Barrier Reef!! SpongeBob: (Gasps happily) Little Dollar, you can talk!! Little Dollar: Of course I can. I can talk and meow like the rest of the snails. Gary: Now there's 19 of us snails. Snellie: All of us snails can talk even Rocky. Lary: Yeah. Which reminds us. What do you two want from us? Mr. Krabs: Today's a big day at the Bikini Bottom Pet Games! SpongeBob: So I'll take you three snails while the other snails can watch at the pet games. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. All Snails: Meow! Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: Come on Gare-Bare, Let's get you, Snellie and Lary ready for the pet games. (Picks up Gary and leaves then Snellie and Lary follows Gary and SpongeBob) Mr. Krabs: You two, Little Dollar. (Picks up Little Dollar and leaves) Little Dollar: Meow. Pat: Meow! Daniel: What should we do now? Spike: Should we follow them? Dan: Why should've you asked? Boss: Come on fellas let's follow the Runts and Little Dollar to the pet games. (All 15 snails followed Gary, Snellie, Lary and Little Dollar to the Bikini Bottom Pet Games. Scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet Games where Johnny Elaine the Realistic Fish Head is hosting) Johnny Elaine: Welcome sports fans to the 20th annual Bikini Bottom Pet Games! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Scooter: (Runs up to the torch with the light torch on a stick) I declare this 20th annual pet games... OPEN!!! (Lights the torch on the cup) Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Johnny Elaine: Representing the Bikini Bottom pet games! I'm Johnny Elaine The Realistic Fish Head and today's another beautiful day at the Bikini Bottom Pet Games! (Shows the other pets the games they're good at) For centuries that all the other pets have been trained from their owners. And rivalries that will win the trophy filled with a million dollars. (The coach blew a whistle to all the other pets in training) Today's game we'll be taking a challenge of who will get to the trophy filled with money between Mr. Krabs of The Krusty Krab and Squilliam Fancyson of band class. But the only question is who's pet do you think will be taking home a million dollars at the pet games? SpongeBob: This is it, Gary. You were about to see Mr. Krabs and his pet snail at their first annual Bikini Bottom Pet Games! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Mr. Krabs: We'll be winning the trophy filled with a million dollars eh, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: Meow. (Just then all 15 snails came in the Bikini Bottom Pet Games which they have followed SpongeBob's footsteps all along) Gary: Hi, you guys what are you doing here? Boss: We have followed the yellow guy's footstep taking you inside the pet games. Snellie: Great! You can watch Little Dollar win the million dollar trophy with me, Gary and Lary! Lary: Yeah. This is going to be fun. Daniel: All right! I hope Little Dollar will win so that he can join our clubhouse. Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Squilliam: (Laughs) Too bad all of you 18 snails because my guardworm MegaBuck is going to win the million dollar trophy. MegaBuck: (Growls all the 18 snails) All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Whimpers) Squilliam: (Laughs) Scared huh? Mr. Krabs: There's no way you'll never win, Squilliam! 'Cause Little Dollar is fully trained and ready to go. Squilliam: Ha. We'll see about that. SpongeBob: I don't get it, Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar has been talking and not training for the pet games. This isn't right. Mr. Krabs: You're right, SpongeBob. Someone has to train Little Dollar for me. Boss: Hey! Krabs! Let the yellow guy train your snail Little Dollar. I mean he can talk just like us snails. Spike: Yeah. He's gonna be faster than you know it. Dan: All of us snails are watching. Mr. Krabs: Well I suppose I have no choice but to ask me boy. Do you think you can do it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Captain! You can always count on me. (Now to Little Dollar) Don't worry, Little Dollar. I'll train you for the games!! Now let's get you in shape and beat Squilliam's guardworm. Little Dollar: Ha ha ha. Now you're talking yellow dude. SpongeBob: Uh, the names SpongeBob. Gary: Gee I hope Little Dollar knows what he's doing or else he's gonna lose the pet games. (All 18 Snails gulps when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Bikini Bottom Pet Games for their first event. SpongeBob and Little Dollar are training for the race and so did Squilliam and MegaBuck) Johnny Elaine: Our first event... "Pet Racing!" Who will stay on the track and win the race? SpongeBob: This is it, Little Dollar. This is what you've been training for in your whole life. Little Dollar: Thanks, SpongeBob at least 18 snails are counting on me. Gary, Snellie and Lary: GO, LITTLE DOLLAR! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yaaaaaaay!! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Daniel, Muffsies, Petey and Mary: Yaaaay!!!!! Foofie: Good Luck! SpongeBob: That's good, Little Dollar. Which means Gary and the others are counting on you. Now let's get out there and knock Squilliam out of his shell. Little Dollar: Now you're talking! Squilliam: Okay MegaBuck, show that sponge fool there is no match for you. MegaBuck: (Barks loudly) Coach: On your marks, get set... SLITHER!!! (Little Dollar and MegaBuck started the race while staying on the track) Johnny Elaine: And they're off!! Little Dollar the Snail and MegaBuck the Guardworm race from neck in neck staying on the track without losing their balance!! All 18 Snails: GO, LITTLE DOLLAR!! YOU CAN DO IT!! Mr. Krabs: Be careful out there!!! SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaay!! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! MegaBuck: (Growls at Little Dollar) Little Dollar: (Trips MegaBuck out of the track and goes a lot faster) Squilliam: Oh no, MegaBuck get up and go faster! MegaBuck: (Howling) Johnny Elaine: Here comes the winner toward the finish line folks. It's Little Dollar!! (Little Dollar crossed the finish line first) Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! All 18 Snails: Yay! Little Dollar!!! Mr. Krabs: That a boy, Little Dollar! Squilliam: D'ohhhhhhhhh!! (Scene cuts to the second event at the pet games where Little Dollar and MegaBuck put on the helmets and got on the snowboards and are about to start the second event) Johnny Elaine: Our next event... "Mudboarding!" Who will snowboard to the bottom of the ground!? Little Dollar: All right let's do this! SpongeBob: Ready to snowboard down the mud slide, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: I'm always ready! Coach: On your marks, get set... SNOWBOARD!!! (Little Dollar and MegaBuck started snowboarding down the mudslide) Johnny Elaine: And they're off!! Little Dollar and MegaBuck started snowboarding racing down the mud slide really really far! All 18 Snails: Yaaaaay!!! GO, LITTLE DOLLAR!! Mr. Krabs: Come on, Little Dollar! It's all you baby!! Squilliam: Come on, MegaBuck snowboard faster!! MegaBuck: (Growls) Little Dollar: What's wrong? Scared of jumping into the wind? (Little Dollar and MegaBuck jumped up off the mud and Little Dollar does a trick but not MegaBuck he's wiggly and falls off the snowboard and lands the snowboard on the ground and toward the finish line) Ta-da!! Johnny Elaine: And the winner is Little Dollar! Gary: ALRIGHT!!! All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Mary: Now Little Dollar's very close to the million dollar trophy!! SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaay!! Whoooooo!! Little Dollar was good at everything huh, Squilliam? Squilliam: Ha. That's what you think, SpongeBob but it's not over yet. (Scene cuts to all the events from the pet games between Little Dollar against MegaBuck then we cut to the final event at the pet games) Johnny Elaine: It's not over yet! From all the points tied between Little Dollar and MegaBuck, we move on to our final event. "Rock Climbing!" Who will take home the million dollar trophy? SpongeBob SquarePants of the pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob: Let's climb up the rock and win, Little Dollar! Little Dollar: Now you're talking! Johnny Elaine: Or Squilliam Fancyson of band class? Squilliam: Don't forget, MegaBuck we've got a tie score. MegaBuck: (Barks loudly) Lary: Oh boy. Who will get to the top of the rock? Foofie: I don't know, sir. But which pet is gonna take home the million dollar trophy? Pat: Meow! Gary: Come on, you guys pay attention. The rock climbing race is about to start! Daniel: Whatever you say, Gary! Snellie: Yeah we're all listening. (SpongeBob and Little Dollar tied themselves on the rope and so did Squilliam and MegaBuck when the bell dings they started climbing all the way to the top slowly) Micheal: Go, SpongeBob!! Eugene: Show Squilliam who's better than you are!! Penney and Edward: Yeah!!! Muffsies: We're all counting on you and SpongeBob, Little Dollar! Pat: Meow! SpongeBob: (Grunting and climbing and following Little Dollar) Come on, Little Dollar slither up faster all the way up to the top!! Little Dollar: Oh. You don't have to tell me what to do. Squilliam: Climb faster, MegaBuck! (Grunting and climbing and being followed by MegaBuck) MegaBuck: (Barks loudly) Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Victoria: You better hurry, SpongeBob! Sweet Sue: Squilliam's climbing and catching up to ya! Petey: They're neck to neck who'll get to the top?! Mr. Krabs: Oh. Get on with it, SpongeBob!! (SpongeBob and Little Dollar climbed to the top of the rock as fast as they could and made it to the top of the finish line) SpongeBob: We made it! Little Dollar: All right!! All 18 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! (Squilliam and MegaBuck grunts and climbs all the way to the top second) Squilliam: We lost. MegaBuck: (Sadly whimpers) Johnny Elaine: And the winner of rock climbing is.... SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob: Waaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Little Dollar: (Took out his maracas and shakes it for victory) We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! (All 18 Snails slithered toward SpongeBob and Little Dollar and congratulate them) Gary: You did it, SpongeBob! Snellie: You and Little Dollar make a great team! Lary: Yeah. I like your style! Daniel: But where's your million dollar trophy? The coach always brings trophies to the winners. Pat: Meow. Meow. (Just then the coach brings his trophy with a million dollars and gives into SpongeBob) Coach: Congratulations, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Thanks. But I think I don't want all this money. And I think this whole bunch of million dollars go to my boss, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: (Came and took the million dollar trophy) Woo-hoo! Money money money money!!!! Boss: Oh and Little Dollar can talk just like us snails. Mr. Krabs: What? Little Dollar can talk? (To Little Dollar) Why didn't you tell me that you can talk? Little Dollar: My snail friends think that I can join them at the Snail-Clubhouse. Mr. Krabs: Oh. That make sense. (Everyone laughs. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is on his bed watching Gary write his snail journal) SpongeBob: So Gary, how does it feel to meet a new friend Little Dollar? Gary: He's great, SpongeBob! He's the great million dollar snail in the whole Bikini Bottom. Snellie: I love Little Dollar. Mr. Krabs adopted him as a new pet snail. Lary: Yeah. And whatever goes wrong once were in trouble, I hope that Little Dollar will be at our side inside our clubhouse. SpongeBob: I was kinda training with Little Dollar and get him in shape from the pet games. And then when we win the million dollar trophy, I gave the million dollars to my boss, Mr. Krabs. And it looks like you three snails had fun today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be huh, Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! SpongeBob: Yeah I think so too. Oh well, good night Gary, Snellie and Lary. (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Look Gary I'm on vacation from The Krusty Krab I'm going to get my own job at the pet store. Gary: The Pet Store? I don't what that means but all my snail friends don't get what that is. Uh-oh! All the pets from the pet store have escaped! So while Squidward compete with Sandy of being hired from the show. It's up to us to round them up and bring em back to the pet store. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Pet Store Sponge!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts